The Val'kyr
"I have seen their forces in battle. They are fearless. Relentless. It does not matter what vile creatures you summon to the battle, they will persevere. Their resolve is unbreakable. They will come. They will fight. And they will wash their blades of your blood in victory." - Dainn Stonehoof The Val'Kyr are an organization of powerful warriors made up of many different species throughout the universe. They make their home in the Val'Kyr Capital. History The Val'Kyr were formed shortly after The Battle of the Frozen Citadel. They were formed by Lord Ryder, Grand Lord Megan and a handful of surviving warriors. Working together, they reconstructed Athena's old city and renamed it their capital. Lord Ryder personally trained many Val'Kyr in the basics of combat and diplomacy. Ryder himself went on a galaxy-wide pilgrimage to learn and master as many different forms of combat, magic, and other such powers to ensure his students had a wealth of knowledge to absorb. Because of this, the Val'kyr Archives is one of the most extensive collections of books and tomes in the galaxy. Over the course of nearly a billion years, the Val'Kyr ended many conflicts between primitive and developing planets throughout the universe. Gifted with powerful sorcery and combat abilities, they were a force to be feared and respected. The Val'Kyr were also responsible for the destruction of the human race in the Earthen War. Shortly after The Siege of Canterlot, the Val'kyr Capital was relocated from the Sol System to the skies of Equestria. Biology Consisting almost entirely of Mortal Bodiements, the Val'Kyr are classified as a form of Undead. The are extremely resistant to heat, cold, and the vacuum of space, as well as being able to survive for incredibly long periods without oxygen. However, they retain many organic biological functions, such as blood flow and organ functionality. While many Val'Kyr are trained to resist or heal most physical damage, they are still susceptible to mortal wounds. Val'Kyr cannot reproduce. Male Val'Kyr are effectively sterile and female Val'Kyr infertile. Reproduction without the aid of biotechnology is impossible. Culture The Val'Kyr were a predominantly agnostic race, their population built mostly from the lingering remnants of mortals. They are primarily militaristic and scientific. The most important resource to most Val'kyr is knowledge. One common misconception about the Val'kyr by most races is that they are a very serious people. This misconception is drawn from the fact that Lord Ryder oversees the majority of external diplomacy, who the other Val'kyr describe as "a colossal stick in the mud." Their extreme power and overall indestructibility has made many Val'kyr incredibly fun-loving. Most notably Masters Phyaun and Tolrah, who are often nicknamed "Big Sisters" to most of their students. Val'kyr outside of Lord Ryder's direct influence are incredibly sociable and upbeat. Because they live for survival and are relatively small in number, Val'kyr have no economy to speak of. They find their resources on barren planets and construct what they need. Because they are able to gather resources in such a way, the Val'kyr War Machine is considered nearly unstoppable. Conventional warfare, such as The Earthen War, is a sure win for them. While psychological and systemic warfare, such as the Siege of Canterlot, give them more difficulty. Val'kyr are very pragmatic and often look for the simple solution to a problem. This practical attitude, combined with their near-omnipotent power makes them one of the most difficult creatures to defeat. Trivia *The Val'kyr are based off a combination of the Jedi Order and The Burning Legion. *The term "Val'kyr" is the term for a race of undead Vrykul in service of the Lich King in the MMORPG World of Warcraft, where much of Tale of the Valkyrie is derived from. However, the Val'kyr are closer to the Illidari and the Knights of the Ebon Blade in practice. *Many Val'kyr, such as Phyaun, Rah'ven and Ascentia, are based in some part off people in Peet's personal life.